For You
by Ellivia22
Summary: my version of "Rock the Kasbah" While Cody takes care of his sick brother, he learns about the sacrifice that Zack made in order to get the earrings. Zack/Cody NOT twincest! R&R.


(A/N: The best thing about Spring Break, is more time to write stories :) And even though I'm technically on vacation, I still couldn't resist putting one up. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and have a great week. Please review :) Love, Ellivia22)

Disclaimer: If I owned Suite Life, I would have cable so I could watch the movie that comes out in two weeks!

******For You**

******By:Ellivia22**

******Zack**

When I enter the Lido Deck, at first I think that I've walked in the wong place. Bright colors are streamed everywhere, plus two huge camel statues are in the middle. Now I remember that it's the Moroccan festival. Having my eyes on the sight and looking for my twin is the only thing that is keeping my mind off the churning sensation in my stomach. I just want to give him the earrings then lie down, or if the worst happens, spend the night in the bathroom. I spot Cody in the middle of the Lido Deck by Bailey, London, Marcus, and Woody.

"Cody," I say as I get closer to them. "You forgot the earrings you bought Bailey." I hand him the box in my hand.

Surprise and joy spreads across his face, warming my insides. Eating that goat was worth it. "Bailey these are for you," he says happily, presenting the earrings to his girlfriend.

"Cody! I've never seen anything so beautiful!" Bailey gushes. Cody flashes me a broad grin.

"Clearly there's not a mirror in that box," London comments.

Bailey steps on London's foot, then turns back to Cody. "Thank you. I love them." Cody and Bailey hug each other tightly.

To my utmost surprise, Cody grabs my arm and pulls me aside. The nausea continues to build and is getting harder to fight. I have a feeling that I just got a bad case of food poisoning. On the other hand, I did just eat a goat and some beetles.

"Zack, I can't believe you got those. Thank you!" Cody says, gratitude and appreciation evident in his voice.

___You must really love your brother_

___Yeah I do_ I think to myself. I shrug my shoulders. "Well, you're my brother and I don't want us to wind up throwing knives at each other." I hope he gets the meaning behind my words.

Cody's grin widens, if that's possible. "That might just be the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

I smile back weakly. The world starts to spin. I'm starting to feel really dizzy. "So did you bargain the guy down?" Cody asks.

"Yep. To 500 Duran."

He gives me a strange look. "Wasn't that the original price."

I place my hand on his shoulder in order to stay on my feet. "Maybe, but he also threw in this," I say, holding up the bucket.

"The camel spit?" Cody asks in confusion.

"No just the bucket. And-." I can't hold the nausea any longer. Quickly I run over to the side of the ship and throw up.

Once I start emptying my stomach, I can't get myself to stop. I feel as though I just had emptied my organs too. I sway on my feet as the dizziness hits me again.

___No, but you'll feel awful afterwards_

A hand is on my sweaty back. "Zack, are you okay?"

I finish throwing up, but feel far from better. I glance at my twin wearily. "I don't feel so great," I mumble. I normally don't like to show weakness, but right now all I want to do is lie down. My stomach churns in agony.

Cody wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Come on. Let's get you back to your cabin." He glances at back at Bailey. "I'll be back, Bails. I've got to take care of my brother."

She nods in understanding. Then Cody leads me out of the Lido Deck. I hope we get back to my cabin soon. I think I'm going to throw up again.

******Cody**

A few minutes later we reach Zack's cabin. Zack must not have much strength, because he has been practically leaning on me the whole way. His face is unnaturally pale too.

"I think I'm going to be sick again," he mumbles.

I start to move faster. "Okay we're almost there." Right when we reach his bathroom, Zack barely makes it to the toilet as he throws up again.

I kneel beside him and rub his sweaty back as he clutches the rim of the toilet. I've never seen my brother like this before. The happiness that I was feeling earlier is quickly turning to concern.

Once he finishes throwing up, I pull him to his feet. "Come on, let's get you to bed. Then I'll get you some Sprite so it will settle your stomach." I grab a couple of towels off the rack to cover the floor in case he gets sick again.

"Thanks Codes," Zack mumbles. He must really be sick. He hasn't called me "Codes" in a long time.

"Of course," I say with a smile, then help him on the bed. I notice a liter of Sprite on his desk. For years I've been trying to get Zack to stop drinking soda for his health, but just this once I'm glad that he is still addicted to it. I pour him a glass and sit next to him on the bed.

"You seemed fine earlier," I comment, handing him the glass. "Did you eat something bad?"

"You could say that," Zack answers, taking a sip of the Sprite. He cringes, but continues to drink the liquid. "My taste buds are out of whack."

"I don't think anything could taste good after puking up everything in your stomach." I take a wet washcloth and wipe his sweaty face. It feels weird to be taking care of my older brother, but I'm glad to do it. "What did you eat anyway?"

"An entire goat and some beetles."

I wait for the punchline of the joke, but Zack looks dead serious. I raise my eyebrow. "Why?"

"For you," Zack answers quietly.

"I don't understand."

He pulls himself to a sitting position on the bed. I want to protest, but am too mesmerized by the seriousness in Zack's blue eyes. "The only way the shopkeeper would lower the price was if I tried his mother's cooking. It turned out to be a goat and beetles in mint ice cream."

I stare at him, a loss for words. I can't believe he's putting himself through so much agony for me. He must really care about me. "Thanks Zack. Knowing that you would go through such extremes for me means a lot."

"I'd do anything for you, Cody."

I wrap my arms around my brother and hug him tightly. He hugs me back just as tightly. "I love you," I whisper in his ear.

"I love you too, Cody. Never forget that."

After we pull away, I notice that Zack's face has drained another shade of color. He looks like he's going to be sick again. I help him lie back down. "I'll get you more Sprite," I say, getting off the bed. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

Zack mumbles another "thank you" and closes his eyes. I smile to myself. It feels so good to have a brother who is willing to go through such extremes for me. And I'm willing to do the same for him.

******The End**

******Thanks for reading. Please review :)**


End file.
